1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to golf club cleaners, and more particularly, to cleaners for golf club heads that selectively attach to golf club carts or golf club bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golfers often use manual golf carts to transport their golf bags around a golf course. Typically, the manual golf carts comprise a pair of wheels attached to folding legs connected to a sleeve member that slides up and down over a central post member. Attached to the proximal end of the post member is a fixed or pivotable handle. Attached and perpendicularly aligned on the opposite distal end of the post member is a bag support plate designed to support and hold the lower end of a golf bag on the cart.
Usually the bag support plate is made of durable, lightweight material, such as plastic or aluminum, that extends rearward under the golf bag. Straps attached to the support plate wrap around the lower portion of the golf bag to hold it on the bag support plate.
It is widely known that dirt becomes imbedded in the grooves of golf club heads when playing golf and that the golf club heads require periodic cleaning. For this reason, golf courses and golf driving range operators often provide manual golf club cleaners at fixed locations at these facilities. Typical golf club cleaners are comprised of a large box, one or more sets of brushes located therein, and a small volume of water. The player inserts the golf club head into the box and moves a set of brushes across the golf club head to frictionally remove dirt particles from the grooves.
Fixed golf club cleaners located at individual holes on a golf course are not desirable because they create an obstruction. Also, because they contain water, they become another piece of equipment that must be frequently cleaned by golf course personnel.
What is needed is a golf club head cleaner that is attached to a manual golf cart.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a golf club head cleaner that is attached to a manual golf cart.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a device that can be easily adapted to an existing manual golf cart that does not impede its operation.
These and other objects are met by a combination golf bag support and golf club head cleaner disclosed herein that is attached to the distal end of the central post member on a manual golf cart. The golf cart head cleaner component is integrally formed with a bag support plate so that a manual golf cart operates in the same manner as a standard, manual golf cart.
The bag support plate is perpendicularly aligned and extends rearward from the distal end of the post member. Attached to the bottom surface of the bag support plate is a set of downward extending bristles. Located below the bag support plate is a lower resting plate with a set of upward extending bristles. The resting plate is slightly longer than the bag support plate and is diagonally aligned with respect to the upper bag support plate so that when the resting plate is positioned on the ground, it acts as a support surface when the post member is diagonally aligned.
Formed on the bottom surface of the resting plate are optional ground gripping elements which engage the soil to hold the manual golf cart in position when a golf club is inserted into the cleaner component and moved back and forth for cleaning. The resting plate may also include an optional raised perimeter edge to form a central basin which may be partially filled with water to enhance cleaning. Attached to the body member is a pair of straps that wrap around a lower portion of a golf bag to securely hold the golf bag in place over the manual cart.